Of Celestial Bodies and the Space Between Them
by stonerboyfred
Summary: Oneshot. Nico's musings about the night sky and feeling sorry for himself, Thalia to the rescue. Drabble? Maybe some OOCness. I have no idea how to summarize this.


**[A/N] Just a little Thalico oneshot, you can thank my insomnia for it. I think they might be a little bit OOC but oh well.**

**[DISCLAIMER] I don't own PJO.**

Nico felt he could stare at the stars forever, he could lose himself in them, forget his problems and fears. The vast majesty of the sky, it was beautiful, breath-taking even. The billions of tiny pinpricks of light over the black and otherwise empty background. The moon rising high into the sky, its borrowed light casting strange shadows across the world. The moon was infinitely more divine than the sun in his opinion, it wasn't the star of the show unlike its daytime counterpart. It had no need or want to shine but did so because of the sun, it reminded him of himself somewhat, forever in the background, glorious only because of another.

He snorted, he wasn't the moon in his life, hell he wasn't even one of the stars he loved to gaze at. If he were to liken himself to any part of the night sky it would be the inky blackness penetrated only by the stars. He was neither glorious or beautiful, he cast no light upon others, he reflected no light from others. He was simply there, unwanted, unneeded, unnoticed. If he disappeared from camp, which he did quite frequently, no one would notice.

Percy would be the sun, there could be no denying that. Hero of Olympus, savior of the entire world, everyone knew and acknowledged Perseus Jackson, much like the sun.

If Percy was the sun then Annabeth would be his moon. She bathed in his glow, growing ever more luminous with every passing second, never asking for it but recieving it none the less.

But the stars, they were everyone else, Grover, Beckendorf, Silena, Clarise, Travis, Connor, and everyone else. They were all bright and dazzling in their own rights, forever lighting up their own worlds.

And he was the darkness, the shadow, the background. He was unnecessary, unackn-

"What are you thinking about?" Thalia asked from where she was seated beside him startling him out of his reprieve from life, and rather depressing thoughts. He looked at her unsure of why she was asking, and how she had gotten there, she smiled encouragingly at him.

"Nothing." he said more forcefully than he intended before turning away from her to direct his gaze at the sky again.

"Oh, ok." she said, her tone obviously disappointed. He felt bad about it but brushed it aside quickly, telling himself he didn't care. Seconds passed in silence which turned into minutes and still neither spoke, Nico barely moved but Thalia couldn't help fidgeting every now and then.

"Are you the sun or the moon?" Nico finally asked breaking the silence, he didn't know why he asked it had just kind of slipped out. She looked at him confusion at his question written across her features, his eyes were still directed at the sky.

"What kind of question is that?" she asked skeptically, his cheeks flushed causing her to smirk.

"Forget I ever asked." he muttered not taking his eyes off the sky. They sat in awkward silence, Thalia staring at him waiting for him to talk or move, he sat as still as a statue his eyes roaming the sky.

"Out of the choices I guess I'd say the moon." she finally answered, her eyes focused intensely on him for a reaction, he gave no sign of hearing her. They continued to sit in silence neither moving, time seemed to slow around the two.

"And if there were no choices, then what would you be?" he asked still not taking his eyes from the sky. She looked away from him, a light blush gracing her feature. She was unused to talking about such things, thinking them when alone was one thing, but sharing them with someone else was different, let alone that it was him.

"A cloud." she answered seriously turning away from him to look at the sky. He turned to look at her, surprise written clearly across his face. A calculating expression replaced the one of surprise, it did make sense after all.

"And you?" she asked still staring at the sky, he scratched his chin thoughtfully debating whether or not to tell her.

"I'm nothing." Nico said seriously, his eyes locking onto hers as she turned to look at him. Her crystal blue eyes burning intensely into his onyx eyes.

"How can you be nothing when your obviously something?" she asked reaching out to rest a hand on his shoulder reaffirming the fact.

"The space between the stars." he said clarifying himself and gesturing up at the sky. She nodded her head while still maintaining eye contact, her hand slid down his shoulder and along his forearm to rest on his hand where it was on the ground. A blush crept across his face darkening by the second to match hers.

"Why's that?" she asked scooting closer to him on the ground, her earlier inhibitions completely forgotten.

"I'm the background, the unnecessary, nothing." he said breaking eye contact but not moving his hand, he hadn't expected to be spilling his guts, let alone to her.

"You're wrong," she said causing his head to whip towards her, their noses were inches apart "you're the most important part." she added quickly, a small sincere smile tugging at her lips. His rebuttal died in his throat, he opened and closed his mouth several times making him look like a fish out of water.

"How so?" he finally asked regaining his composure and turning away from her, the blush on his face had tripled in not only darkness but also area. Thalia giggled lightly causing him to scowl.

"You wouldn't know how beautiful the stars were if there was no space between them." she said matter-of-factly, he turned to look at her their faces inches apart, their breath mingling in the space between them.

"I never thought of it that way." he said absentmindedly, suddenly he found himself much more interested in the girl next to him than the stars, the space between them, the moon, and even the cramp developing in his leg was forgotten.

"I figured." she said smirking at him, he smiled back at her slipping his hand out from under hers and slowly sliding it up her arm to rest on the back of her neck. Both of them were blushing profusely, Nico slowly pulled her closer towards him she didn't resist. Thalia's eyes slid closed as did his, he tilted his head slightly so as to not bump noses and ruin the moment. Their lips brushed tentatively a spark jumping between them causing Nico to jump back holding his mouth a mix of anger and disbelief written clearly across his face.

"What the fuck?" he sputtered hand still over his mouth, Thalia was blushing almost as profusely as he was, she shrugged her shoulders noncommittally.

"I got excited." she said standing and moving closer to him, she reached up to grab his hand which she placed onto her hip. Her hands snaked their way around his neck and into his hair pulling him closer for another kiss.

**So, did you like it? Leave me a review and tell me!**


End file.
